


Distracted

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 45





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

“Er,” Newt said, “do you think they’ll stop any time soon?”

Anathema cocked her head, examining the scene before them curiously, “Probably not.”

“Right,” mumbled Newt, flushing in embarrassment and averting his eyes, “Should we...go?” When Anathema didn’t answer, Newt peeked over and saw that she was now watching with unabashed fascination, “Ana!”

“This is technically a public establishment,” Anathema defended, “They could have just as easily gone somewhere private.”

“The door was locked!”

They stood in silence for a long moment, Newt looking resolutely away from and Anathema shamelessly watching the two immortal beings. Two beings who hadn’t even looked up when Anathema had picked the lock on the bookshop door and were in fact making their best efforts to subsume each other with the way they were wrapped up. If the little pleased noises were anything to go by, they were greatly enjoying themselves.

“Alright, we’re going,” announced Newt, reaching blindly until he could wrap his fingers around Anathema’s wrist, “before the clothes start coming off.”

“Aww,” Anathema complained, but she didn’t resist as Newt dragged her away.

  
  



End file.
